Stampy's Treehouse
Stampy's Treehouse is the 4th episode of season 1 of Stampy's Lovely World, however it takes place in Crimson Azoth's world, Crimcity. Plot This is the second part to Stampy's touring of Crimcity. He builds on his huge treehouse with Crimson Azoth. Stampy must handle with high-ground building for the first time. The treehouse is built with multiple rooms in style with the other players rooms in the world. Indicating that Stampy might have used inspiration that he used in his Lovely World too. Features Googlies * Creeper (Mentioned) When Stampy begins the video he reveals having had a little trouble with a creeper and shows the patch of dirt where the terrain was rebuilt * Horde Stampy talks about how having a tree house is good because you won't get mobs wondering aroudn it but that when you try to get down mobs tend to gather at the bottom, he then shows a clip where he attempt to shoot arrows at several spiders,zombies,creepers, and skeletons which have collected at the bottom. Locations * Tree House Villains No Villains appear in this episode. Items * Boat Stampy stops building to watch Crimson Azoth chase after his boat which has went away without him. Trivia * Stampy reveals he hates breaking glass and that he hates the sound of it, and knowing that "It 's just wasted." * Stampy reveals he is unsure if placing dirt and putting a sapling on it works anywhere. * Stampy reveals that alot of times he goes into third person mode when crouching. * This is because he is not used to using the right analog stick to crouch rather than the left. * Stampy reveals he tries to avoid speed placing because he tends to miss place blocks. * It is implied Stampy is afraid of heights. * Stampy reveals sometimes he's to eager to build and doesn't think things through enough. * Stampy reveals he likes the soothing Minecraft music. * Stampy reveals some of his friends don't like the Minecraft music and that they think it's annoying. * Stampy reveals it wasn't him who got the sand to make all the glass for the tree house. However, he does not reveal who did. * Stampy reveals he likes being on an older version of Minecraft. He explains that because he's never played the PC version he's not missing on all the stuff there is and gets to look forward to new items. * Stampy says a main reason he thinks the Xbox360 Minecraft is better than the PC is the online multiplayer is a lot easier to do. * Stampy reveals he has a tendancy of saying he'll do things and completely forgeting. This is seen several times in his Lovely World series alone. * This episode is currently unavailable on his channel. Goofs/Errors * Stampy incorrectly calls saplings, shrubberies. * When Stampy attempt to make diagonal steps and fails due to the version, he mines it. However a wood block comes out rather than the stairs. * When Crimson Azoth comes to check on Stampy he is holding a piece of gunpowder. Stampy mistakenly thinks it's a map. Video This is a kid-friendly version of this episode, meaning that all the swears are censored. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Crimcity Episodes Category:Videos Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Episode Category:Video Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone!